Poems from the Inuyasha people
by Satomi Negawa
Summary: these are poems written from the Inuyasha characters pov's. They're really good. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: I do not own the characters in this poem fic.  
Lynn: ok! Here are some poems based on Inuyasha people's povs! Please R&R!  
  
Kagome's Poem for Inuyasha  
Poems title: Goodbye

You shot me  
Just moments ago  
You broke my spirit  
And my heart you stoleLoyal and caring I was  
Giving you all my trust  
Now she is your number one  
A fool I am, I feel so numbI don't know where to go  
Just leave me alone  
You have caused so much pain  
I have the soul of the woman you claimThrough patience and time you could never tell  
That I have loved you as well  
Then you betray me so  
I have no where to goIs there a difference to you?  
Or am I just a fool  
It pains me to watch you care for her at will  
I am frozen here stillIf you'd have looked once into my eyes  
You would have seen inside  
And you would have known  
My soul is my ownSo to you I write this poem dear  
You won't see me shed a tear  
Just remember this poem I wrote for you  
Maybe you'll write one for me tooIf feels like my heart is going to die  
So I have one more thing to say  
Before night becomes day  
I love you...goodbyeLynn: what'd you all think? Please R&R!!! 


	2. Kagome

Authors note: I do not own the characters in this poem fic.

Lynn: Oks peeps another poem! Please R&R!Inuyasha's poem for KagomePoem title: Kagome  
  
I do love you Kagome  
I love you very much  
If only you knew Kagome  
I yearn for your touchBut something's in the way Kagome  
Something not left unsaid  
I have to leave today Kagome  
Please don't cry in your bedIf I could Kagome  
I'd make you feel alright  
But I know I should Kagome  
Go to see her tonightIf you could only see Kagome  
The feelings I have for you  
I may be able to be Kagome  
I can be with you tooAlthough something's not right Kagome  
It feels so very wrong  
I have to see her tonight Kagome  
It might take a little longJust please don't follow Kagome  
I know it's really tough  
I'll see you tomorrow Kagome  
This life is really roughI'm truly sorry Kagome  
For hurting you so  
If you'd only told me Kagome  
I'd would have let her goBut now your gone Kagome  
Never to be seen  
I fear your sad and alone Kagome  
I was really meanDon't worry now Kagome  
Everything will be alright  
I will see thou Kagome  
And kiss you good night  
  
Lynn: wasn't that the sweetest poem?! Please R&R! 


	3. To be with you once more

Authors note: I do not own Inuyasha sad but true.

Lynn: here's another one!

Another poem from Kagome to Inuyasha

Poem title: To be with you once more

I watch the snowflakes, pile into snow

I travel down this long dirt path, not knowing where to go

For many years, he's been with her

So many tears, have cause my eyes to blur

I must be strong, and say

I know it might be long, but if you'd please just stay

I must admit, I've noticed now

My feelings have grown a bit, so don't back down

It must be hard, for I remind you of her

I feel torn apart, to know that my emotions start to stir

Don't say I'm sorry, I've heard enough

Your words are now just scaring, the pain, I'm not so tough

Although don't you believe, in what we got

Or can't you see, how much we got

Still you break the love to pieces, now I want to hide

Even after all I asked you to listen; I now just want to die

I may never return, don't come back for me

I am now so sure, that I bleed and plead

To be with you once more

Lynn: how was that?! PLEASE R&R!


	4. Please go away Kagome

Authors note: I do not own the characters in this fic. Sadly.

Lynn: Here's a sad poem.

Another Inuyasha to Kagome

Poem Title: Please go away Kagome

Please go away Kagome

Even though I want you to stay

Please go away Kagome

It's better this way

Please go away Kagome

Baby don't cry

Please go away Kagome

I feel as though I'm going to die

Please go away Kagome

Go back to your life

Please go away Kagome

It only seems right

Please go away Kagome

I'm nothing to have

Please go away Kagome

Think of all that you have

Please go away Kagome

Think what your family would say

Please go away Kagome

Look what you'll be throwing away

Please go away Kagome

Go stay with that guy

Please go away Kagome

I do this for you and I

Please go away Kagome

I feel the tears coming on

Please go away Kagome

I'll cry when your gone

Lynn: How sad huh?! Please R&R!


End file.
